GO→Love
Information GO→Love&Peace is the ending song for Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2. It's the second track on the album Crest of Knights. Lyrics |-|Romaji= I wish deatta kono basho de Go fight inochi ga moeru made I don't forget hate shinai tabi e Promise to you chigai wa hitotsu ni 『Kanashimi no kazu dake kizuna ga musubareru』 Megami-sama ga oshiete kureta☆ Everybody now kioku no sora Happiness? Lucky? Your smile? Dare nimo makenai egao ni aitai Everybody Know akiramenai Happiness? Lucky? Your smile? Mirai wo tsukamou...Love&Peace I wish ugoki dasu yuuki wa Go fight dare nimo tomerarenai I don't forget yuru ga nai negai Promise to you inori wa hitotsu ni Kibou dake atsumete "tsuyousa" ni kaeta basho Megami-sama ni nareru ki ga shita☆ Everybody now tsubasa hiroge Happiness? Lucky? Your smile? Ima tobi tatou jiyuu ni nareru yo Everybody Know mezasu yume wa Happiness? Lucky? Your smile? Mirai wo tsukamou...Love&Peace 『Kanashimi no kazu dake kizuna ga musubareru』 Megami-sama ga oshiete kureta☆ Everybody now kioku no sora Happiness? Lucky? Your smile? Dare nimo makenai egao ni aitai Everybody Know akiramenai Happiness? Lucky? Your smile? Mirai wo tsukamou...Love&Peace Everybody now tsubasa hiroge Happiness? Lucky? Your smile? Ima tobi tatou jiyuu ni nareru yo Everybody Know mezasu yume wa Happiness? Lucky? Your smile? Mirai wo tsukamou...Love&Peace |-|Kanji= I wish　出逢ったこの場所で Go fight 命が萌えるまで I don't forget　果てしない旅へ Promise to you 誓いは一つに 『悲しみの数だけ　絆が結ばれる』 女神さまが教えてくれた☆ Everybody now 記憶の空 Happiness? Lucky? Your smile? 誰にも負けない 笑顔に逢いたい Everybody Know 諦めない Happiness? Lucky? Your smile? 未来を掴もう...Love&Peace I wish 動き出す勇気は Go fight 誰にも止められない I don't forget　揺るがない愿い Promise to you 祈りは一つに 希望だけ集めて“強さ”に変えた場所 女神さまになれる気がした☆ Everybody now 翼広げ Happiness? Lucky? Your smile? 今飛び立とう 自由になれるよ Everybody Know 目指す夢は Happiness? Lucky? Your smile? 未来を掴もう...Love&Peace 『悲しみの数だけ　絆が結ばれる』 女神さまが教えてくれた☆ Everybody now 記憶の空 Happiness? Lucky? Your smile? 誰にも負けない 笑顔に逢いたい Everybody Know 諦めない Happiness? Lucky? Your smile? 未来を掴もう...Love&Peace Everybody now 翼広げ Happiness? Lucky? Your smile? 今飛び立とう 自由になれるよ Everybody Know 目指す夢は Happiness? Lucky? Your smile? 未来を掴もう...Love&Peace |-|English= I wish, at this place we first met Go fight, let your life blossom till the end I don't forget, our endless journey Promise to you, just this one single oath 『An amount of sadness is tied to each and every bond』 That was something a goddess taught me☆ Everybody now, the sky of our memory Happiness? Lucky? Your smile? I won't lose to anyone, I want to see your smile Everybody Know, don't give up Happiness? Lucky? Your smile? Let's grasp the future...Love&Peace I wish, for the courage to move forward Go fight, don't let anyone stop you I don't forget, our unwavering dream Promise to you, just this one single prayer All our hopes were gathered and turned into "strength" here I noticed that I could become a goddess☆ Everybody now, spread your wings Happiness? Lucky? Your smile? Let's fly away now, we can become free Everybody Know, the dream we aim for Happiness? Lucky? Your smile? Let's grasp the future...Love&Peace 『An amount of sadness is tied to each and every bond』 That was something a goddess taught me☆ Everybody now, the sky of our memory Happiness? Lucky? Your smile? I won't lose to anyone, I want to see your smile Everybody Know, don't give up Happiness? Lucky? Your smile? Let's grasp the future...Love&Peace Everybody now, spread your wings Happiness? Lucky? Your smile? Let's fly away now, we can become free Everybody Know, the dream we aim for Happiness? Lucky? Your smile? Let's grasp the future...Love&Peace |-|Vietnamese= Tôi thầm mong, tại nơi chúng ta đã từng gặp Đứng lên chiến đấu cho tới hơi thở cuối cùng Tôi sẽ không quên, chuyến du hành bất tận ấy Tôi hứa rằng, sẽ giữ mãi lời thề duy nhất này 『Chính những nồi buồn đã giúp thắt chặt mối liên kết giữa chúng ta』 Đó chính là điều mà nữ thần chỉ cho tôi☆ Mọi người! Trên bầu trời kí ức của chúng ta Hạnh phúc? May mắn? Hay nụ cười của bạn? Tôi sẽ không chịu thua bất cứ ai, tôi muốn thấy nụ cười của bạn Tất cả chúng ta đều biết rằng không một ai sẽ bỏ cuộc Hạnh phúc? May mắn? Hay nụ cười của bạn? Hãy cùng nắm lấy tương lai... tràn ngập Tình Yêu & Hoà Bình này. Tôi thầm mong, có thể trở nên can đảm để tiến lên phía trước Đứng lên chiến đấu, đừng để ai ngăn cản bạn Tôi sẽ không quên, mộng ước kiên định của chúng ta Tôi hứa rằng, sẽ giữ mãi lời nguyện cầu duy nhất này Chỉ cần vẫn còn hy vọng, chúng ta sẽ trở nên "mạnh mẽ" hơn Chỉ cần như vậy thôi, ta có thể trở thành những nữ thần☆ Mọi người! Hãy dang rộng đôi cánh Hạnh phúc? May mắn? Hay nụ cười của bạn? Hãy cùng tung bay ngay lúc này, tự do sẽ đến với ta Tất cả chúng ta đều biết giấc mơ mà mọi người đang hướng tới Hạnh phúc? May mắn? Hay nụ cười của bạn? Hãy cùng nắm lấy tương lai... tràn ngập Tình Yêu & Hoà Bình này. 『Chính những nồi buồn đã giúp thắt chặt mối liên kết giữa chúng ta』 Đó chính là điều mà nữ thần chỉ cho tôi☆ Mọi người! Trên bầu trời kí ức Hạnh phúc? May mắn? Hay nụ cười của bạn? Tôi sẽ không chịu thua bất cứ ai, tôi muốn thấy nụ cười của bạn Tất cả chúng ta đều biết rằng không một ai sẽ bỏ cuộc Hạnh phúc? May mắn? Hay nụ cười của bạn? Hãy cùng nắm lấy tương lai... tràn ngập Tình Yêu & Hoà Bình này. Mọi người! Hãy dang rộng đôi cánh Hạnh phúc? May mắn? Hay nụ cười của bạn? Hãy cùng tung bay ngay lúc này, tự do sẽ đến với ta Tất cả chúng ta đều biết giấc mơ mà mọi người đang hướng tới Hạnh phúc? May mắn? Hay nụ cười của bạn? Hãy cùng nắm lấy tương lai... tràn ngập Tình Yêu & Hoà Bình này. Category:Ending songs Category:Music Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 Music Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation music